Nephew John Doe
Nephew John Doe (or just Nephew) is the son of Uncle Jack, everyone's favorite sixties television personality from Compulsion Games' We Happy Few. Personality Golly gee! Wouldn't you like to be Nephew's neighbor? I bet you would! Nephew is a very neighborly sort of chap, greeting everyone with a smile and a handshake, often spending time tending to his gardens or baking pies. But it's more than a little obvious that Nephew isn't a conventional neighbor--He's the type who's just as likely to send you a fruit bouquet as he is to bury a body in his front lawn and decorate it with posies. Nephew is always cheerful no matter what the circumstance. Absolutely nothing phases him. He strives to maintain all friendships with other people, regardless of if they want his companionship, or how blatantly obvious it is that they don't. He has his secrets, sure, but as long as you're not a nosy person (or a dirty rotten Downer) then there's no reason to think about those! As shouldn't be a surprise to anyone, Nephew is on a strict pill regimen for the infamous drug Joy. It's listed as a 'prescription'. He'll frequently offer the drugs (or drug-laced water) to anyone else who offers, but won't hold too much of a grudge if you don't take them. It's your loss! Under his almost oppressive happiness is a rather humble and naive interior. He eats fairly scarcely, seeing as his home village is under a food shortage and he wants to seem closer to the lower classes (he just loves Saltine crackers!). He genuinely wants what's good for everyone, but Nephew has a rather shaky grasp on morality. Bashing someone over the head with a baseball bat until they stop moving is...Completely reasonable if it makes everyone else happy, right? Downers, after all, simply cannot be tolerated. They could cause...His other major fear. Nephew has a very deep-rooted fear of treason, of anyone finding out about that very bad thing that happened. Why, if they find out, it could mean the end of Wellington Wells--And then nobody would like Nephew anymore! And that's terrible! Nephew would do just about anything to keep his secrets safe, and he's been taking lessons in making traps to sprinkle around his side of the dorm room. You have to keep your secrets safe, no matter what the cost... Sometimes, Nephew will lose his bottle of Joy, or forget to take his proper dosage. It's at these points you can begin to see the cracks in this drug-fueled facade, and see Nephew for the tearstained, scared orphan that he was before being adopted. He's always very, very, very ashamed that anyone has to see that little nasty bit of him! He's not a Downer. You all know that, right? Right. Physical Appearance Nephew is at the taller end of the middle-height spectrum, but he isn't about to win any height contests--Nor any weight ones, for that matter; though he's more well-off than some of the other Wellington Wells inhabitants. His hair is well-kept and brunette, his skin a dusty Caucasian. Like everyone else in his fair city he keeps a coat of white over his face (though his is thick face paint and not a mask), though it doesn't hide the bags under his eyes; and he painted little blush patches on himself. Nephew's average attire consists of a tweed jacket with elbow patches over a white shirt, a bow tie around his neck, corduroy slacks, and brown-and-white saddle shoes. Relationships Family Uncle Jack can seem a little...Mmm...Passive towards Nephew. That doesn't mean he doesn't love the boy, Nephew is quick to clarify--It just means he's ever so busy with his important work, and that's just swell! Nephew tries his best to appear humble and a good leader for the town of Wellington Wells, so Uncle Jack will pick him to lead as opposed to...His sister. Yes, he possesses a sibling, Niece Jane Doe. She's...She's a...She's a real character, she is! Truth be told, Niece can be a little bit scary sometimes, but Nephew believes she's genuinely doing good. She's just doing it in an unorthodox way, but to each their own, y'know? Friends With Nephew being the neighborly sort he is, it's no surprise his goal is to make friends with everyone. He's no stranger to asking someone to be his best companion right out of the blue with no prompting. Also, back home, he used to get along very very well with the Bobbies roaming around town; often saying that if Uncle Jack didn't pick him as heir (for some bizarre reason) he wanted to be just like them. He can also be seen very often being around Richard Money, and golly, Richard loves being with Nephew! He even calls Nephew his own Mister Smiley! ...Granted, Nephew doesn't really know what that means, but it has to be good, right? Nephew considers Richard to be his best friend and closest partner, ever so blissfully unaware of the true nature of their friendship. Pet Corbin is Nephew's ever so beloved Scottish Terrier. Walking along the streets and looking for Downers is so much more fun when you got a lovable Scottie at your side! Corbin is every single bit as delightful as you'd expect from a perky small dog, and Nephew wouldn't want him any other way. Even the dogs in Wellington Wells are more cheerful, that's a fact! Romance Oh, tsk-tsk-tsk. Nephew is far too busy for such silly things! There's a lot of people to make happy before he can even fathom settling down. Gallery Smiles go for Miles.png|Are you doing what you should? Trivia *At least a slight bit, Nephew's face paint was based on that of Translators Bentz and Batez from Alleluia! The Devil's Carnival. Fittingly enough, they're both also cops. *'John Doe' is, of course, a generic placeholder name for anyone with an anonymous true identity (the same goes for his sibling, Jane Doe). It's commonly speculated that John Doe wasn't always his real name, but Nephew will never tell. *Bits of Nephew's personality was based on another indie game called Hello, Neighbor!, a game in which your main opponent is a neighborly gent who'll set many traps in his bizarre house to protect his secrets. *In a few beta designs, Nephew had thick-framed eyeglasses. *Nephew has a hard time understanding modern technology, considering that he's from the sixties. He finds it all quite interesting, though! *Unbeknownst to him, Uncle Jack is subtly pitting Niece and Nephew against one another, to see who is stronger and better and thereby more fit to take his place. It's probably best you keep Nephew in the dark about this. How would you know about it, anyway? Are you a traitor? *See? And no Smiler references. I have restraint. Category:Original Characters Category:Original Charaters boy Category:Compulsion Games Category:Lissa's Gang of Saps